cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
A Boy and His Ed
"A Boy and His Ed" is the 18th episode of Season 1 and the 18th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, after missing a chance to get free jawbreakers from Kevin, the Eds try many tasks to become his friend and gain access to his garage full of jawbreakers, but none of them work. Plot Eddy and Edd have a door and Ed is digging a hole. Eddy and Edd put the door over Ed's hole. The Eds are making a toll moat scam. Then, Edd makes a crank that pulls the door up. Eddy uses a hose to pump water into the hole. It is then shown he's getting the water from Sarah and Jimmy's pool! Eventually it's completely filled and the scam is open for business. Ed then opens the door saying it works before falling into the water. Then, Kevin comes to the toll moat with a box. But Eddy annoys Kevin and Kevin says "I was gonna give you guys something." Then, Kevin leaves and calls Eddy a dork. Then, Jonny and Plank come to the toll moat with 2 jawbreakers. Eddy asks Jonny where he got the jawbreaker. Then, Jonny tells them that Kevin gave them jawbreakers for free. The Eds are excited and run down the lane hoping to find Kevin. But then, they encounter Sarah and Jimmy. Sarah and Jimmy said that Kevin gave them a whole box of jawbreakers. Then the Eds encounter Rolf. They ask Rolf how did Kevin get all those jawbreakers. Rolf tells them that Kevin's dad just got a new job at the jawbreaker factory. He also tells the Eds that Kevin has lots of jawbreakers in his garage. The Eds run off to go find Kevin. The Eds soon find Kevin giving a jawbreaker to Nazz, Eddy asks Kevin if they can have three Jawbreakers, but Kevin reveals he has no more Jawbreakers in the box so the Eds get no Jawbreakers. But the Eds didn't give up. The Eds take a look at Kevin's garage through his window. They marvel at the jawbreakers. But then Edd tells Eddy and Ed that maybe if they learned more about Kevin and became his friends then maybe he would give them jawbreakers. Edd takes Eddy and Ed to a classroom to study Kevin. While Edd tries to educate Ed and Eddy on the particulars of Kevin's appearance and personality, they goof around (pulling quick jokes, shooting spitballs; etc.). Edd then shows them a replica of Kevin and points out that his clothes hold a certain significance. A good start into becoming Kevin's friends could be by wearing his clothes (Edd had to become obvious with what he is talking about to Eddy since the latter was impatient and kept interrupting). The Eds dress up exactly like Kevin and ride a bike that looks exactly like Kevin's bike. They try to prove they can be his friends and teammates, but this fails and they get all tied up onto a street lamp. Then, they go to Kevin's house. The Eds make a mini parade for Kevin by placing paint on their bodies and using drums, trash cans, and a noisemaker. They eventually make a sign with his name on it to him (although they accidentally spelled it "Kinev" before Edd noticed this and corrected the error) Unimpressed by this pathetic and unusual display, Kevin merely holds up a sign that reads "Dorks". Kevin is then shown on the roof of his house, cleaning the chimney. The Eds come up on the roof and offer to clean the chimney for him. Surprisingly, Kevin lets them clean the chimney and he then leaves shortly after. Eddy and Edd put a clown afro on Ed and tie Ed to a piece of wood. Then, they start cleaning the chimney with Ed (in a huge clown wig) as a broom! But Ed's nose gets itchy from all the dust inside and he sneezes! When he sneezes again, the chimney and one of the walls fall off, creating a big mess. Kevin gets extremely mad at this when he finds out and chases the Eds away while holding a broom. But luckily the Eds outrun him! Eddy notes that was a waste of time (he even turns down Edd's idea of apologizing) and decides to put matters into his own hands. Ed then asks Edd if he can keep the wig. The Eds come back to Kevin's house and dig a hole in Kevin's front yard. Their final plan is to tunnel into Kevin's garage from the outside so that they can get to the jawbreakers. After getting somewhere, Edd notes they are right under the garage, so Eddy encourages Ed to dig higher up. Ed then obliges until they reach above ground, but they somehow winded up in Kevin's bathtub instead of his garage (The Eds first assumed it was a built-in car wash in the garage before they found out the truth). Kevin demands why the Eds are in his bathroom. Eddy then makes the error of trying to help wash Kevin by washing his head as this aggravates him greatly to the point that Kevin promptly sucks them down the drain when he removes the plug from the drain hole and the Eds are forced out of Kevin's house defeated. Characters *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Kevin *Sarah *Jimmy *Rolf *Plank *Jonny 2x4 Cameos *Nazz Category:CN Category:Episodes Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes Category:11m